Life in the Darkness
by doodleauro
Summary: A brief story of Twilight's Jane and Alec Volturi before we even got to know them. Rated T because of violence.
1. Chapter 1

I looked at the empty wooden table in front of us. There was nothing, absolutely nothing, that could make me hate my own mother even more that I did right now. Of course, tonight was my fault. I sighed and imagined faces to the wood that clearly, weren't there.

"Jane!" I hear my mother shriek. I quickly jumped to my feet, startled by the sudden noise. I ran to her tiny room. It was small compared to the other bedrooms of wealthy families, but much more bigger than me and my brother's closet, which had nothing more than a blanket. Mother's room was always holding only an old, dirty bed and the tiniest, most empty, closet. I stared at her bed and looked at the pieces of bread in the solid mattress.

"Mom? Did you eat all the bread?" I whispered innocently. I really didn't like getting people pissed. Well, not her, anyways.

"You ungrateful beast!" she yelled as she slapped my cheek with unbearable force. I fell down onto the concrete floor.

"I didn't-!" I started to defend. What did she want me to say! Alec and I hadn't eaten for over 3 weeks! She always asked, (well forced, actually) to bring food to her! We couldn't get out because the psychos were out hunting 'witches'. I would have rolled my eyes, but my mother started kicking me.

"You are a spoiled," she kicked my face, my eye felt numb. My cheeks ached too much and my lips tasted like blood. ", ugly brat!" she continued and yanked me by the hair to the closet where Alec and I slept. And lived. She kicked my stomach and heard a crack. I screamed in pain. Tears started to form in my eyes, but I reminded myself to be strong. I couldn't give her another reason to hurt me... Or Alec. She threw me inside and locked the door.

Alec was staring at me with his mouth hanging open. Examining my cuts and bruises, I knew. I took a deep breath, and that hurt. A lot. I couldn't fight the tears now.

"Jane, Jane, shh shh..." Alec soothed me as he held me to his chest. I hugged him as tight as I could, ignoring the pain in my hands and arms. Alec and I were twins. We both had the same chocolate milk hair with matching eyes. Our skin was pale, once beautiful, after starving. We had almost see-through skin now. My ribs showed a lot and so did his. Our bodies were weak and tired and hungry. Mine was now all ruined... I cried harder.

"Why does she do this to us?" I whispered between sobs. "She is our mother! She should love us!" I continued louder now. My voice thicker. Alec shrugged and rubbed my back, trying to calm me. I buried my face in his chest and tried to sleep. When I did sleep, I had a nightmare. Or a scene most likely. I dreamt of what mother had done to me. Except Alec took my place in the dream.

It was horrible, how he, already harmed, got even more injured by his mom. I woke up crying. I opened my eyes wide and relief washed through me as I saw Alec next to me, perfectly sleeping. And of course I cared so much for Alec. He was my twin brother. He was always there for me. Even if he was sick and tired or hungry and nauseous, he'd help me with anything; injures, sickness, food... I always thought twins were more like a single person. At least that was how it felt with Alec, with him, I felt hope. Hope of being adopted by a loving family who fed us and washed us and loved us every single day. Who took us out to the park, who bought us beautiful and colorful clothes. Yes, with Alec, I felt safe from what my mother made us suffer. But not even twins could be saved from reality.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and sat. Alec was still fast asleep. He always slept more since he was even sicker than I was. He had been going on starvation mode for over two months. I had only been starving for 2 weeks, since I had stolen some bread from a store. That made me feel really guilty, so I ran outside. I took my only cloak, it was black and it covered everything except my eyes. I always used it for when I went out to steal. I had to cover up because some of the villagers thought I was a witch. Idiots. Thinking witches existed. What was next? There are vampires in Volterra? I scoffed and laughed darkly. One man seemed to notice me.

"May I help you?" he asked, kind of annoyed. I looked at him. He was tall, about 6'4. He had long curly hair that reached his shoulders. He was covered in dirt from head to toe. I made a disgusted sound.

"Help? From _you_?" I ponted my finger at him and laughed. "I don't think so." I said laughing again. He looked down at the floor and stalked away. I followed him a few steps, laughing at him. I had a role to play. I ran away from him when he turned around and growled. I ignored that completely and went to a random market. There was only a big lady there. I could sneak up on her and take the bread that was on her desk. It seemed easy enough. There wasn't more than her as a witness. I immediately took a rock and threw it to some apples that were neatly orginized on a shelf, making them fall everywhere. The lady gasped and ran to fix my mess.

I took the opportunity and snatched a whole bread loaf, a muffin and a donut, placing them inside a pocket in my robe. I looked to make sure that the lady was not looking, and ran back home. I fell twice, but I made it without anyone noticing.

I ran into the closet and shut the door quietly.

"Jane?" Alec whispered from the darkness.

"Yes, it's me. I brought some food." I whispered back, patting his head on the way to the very back of the closet, where we hid some food.

"Oh. Thanks."

"Sure" I mumbled. I put away the donut and the bread loaf in the secret drawer we had. I took the muffin and split it in half. Well, almost. I gave Alec a bigger piece than mine.

"Eat slow, sister. Remember our stomachs can't take so much food. They're used to so little, if we eat too fast, we'll get sick...er." he whispered taking the muffin. I nodded and took a small bite of my muffin share.

We ate quietly, making sure there was no trace of muffin in our closet. We sure didn't want mother to know we had more food for her to steal. That reminded me...

"Alec, is mom still here?" I asked, distracting him from a thought.

"Um. She said she'd be out for two weeks with some friend... I don't know why she's gone, or who she was going with." he answered in a neutral and cold tone. I frowned.

"Did she hurt you again?" I asked, opening the door so the light could come in.

"No." he lied smoothly.

I opened the door slightly and looked at his face..

He had a black eye. His lip was open and still bleeding and he hat a bruise on his cheek.

"What did the woman do?" I asked. My mother really had gone too far this time.

"Well I-"

I suddenly heard a loud noise. Like a bomb. I peeked out side and saw four men with torches outside our closet.

"THERE THEY ARE!" one of them yelled pointing at me. I looked at him, panic naked in my eyes. I held Alec's hand. What was going on?

"The witch twins!" the other said, smiling evilly. He looked at me with angry eyes and pointed at my robe.

NO! We weren't witches! Of course we weren't! Couldn't they see our skeletic shape? Our fragile skin? Our damaged faces!

Once man opened the closet door fiercely and yanked my hair. He dragged me out side, I screamed a terryfing scream of pain.

"Get the other one!" the man who was dragging me yelled. I glanced at Alec. NO! Not Alec!

"NO! Kill me! Kill me!" I begged the man. He looked at me with curiously sick eyes and rolled them. Alec was being dragged by the hair too. They dragged us to a desert-like place. Somewhere were there was a big fire. My eyes widened a mile long.

"We're not witches! Are you stupid? We are merely children!" Alec yelled hoarsely at the man who was yanking my hair. I felt tears roll down my eyes, and noticed that Alec too, was crying.

"LIES!" he said throwing him to the fire. A panicked scream escaped from my frozen lips.

"NO! WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU?" I slipped away from him and ran to Alec, who was burning already. I gragged him out as quickly as I could. His face was brown and hot.

"Alec! Stay wi-" somebody took my hair again and threw me to the flames. I fought against it but couldn't help it. The darkness was falling against me, pushing me lower and lower. I stopped fighting. It was heaven. At last I could rest. I'd wait for my brother. We'd live happy and without worries. I felt relief as the darnkess blinded my completely.

Then I felt numb. There was a coolness in my neck I rather liked. It was warm, too hot now. But it was comfortable. But there was another pain, I was burning again. My neck was in flames! It was too hot! This couldn't be heaven, not likely. There was too much pain. I tried to scream, but I couldn't find my lips. The fire spread to the rest of my body, burning everywhere it touched. I twiched and screamed, finally. I saw nothing. I heard nothing. But I could still feel. There was someone touching my neck. Someone with cool hands. Didn't they see the fire? Why didn't they extenguish it! It had to be all around me! I screamed more.

My fingertips stopped burning. I had stopped screaming a while ago. It didn't help to scream. There was someone still touching my neck, someone holding my hand. This time, I heard somthing.

"Are you sure, Aro?" a hoarse but attractive voice said. "She is a mere child. She'll have to be killed." the voice continued.

"Yes, my dear. I am certain this is the child we're looking for." Aro answered in a sweet voice.

The words were senseless to me. I twiched. What was happening?

"You are changing my dear." Aro answered my thought.

What? How did he? I mean how did he know what I was thinking? I felt more burn and I screamed, but shut my mouth, remembering screaming didn't help.

"No, it doesn't dear. This should be over soon. I have to explaing everything now. You see, I bit your neck."

HA. HA. HA. Right. Another phsyco.

"I'm not a phsyco," he chuckled, it sounded like bells chiming. "I am a vampire."

_Okay. Go on_.

"You are very gifted, my dear. And we, the Volturi, require those gifts. Your brother is gifted too, darling. He is quite interesting. He can cut all our senses at once. Only by touch, though. So if he practices enough, he could blind a whole group." He paused. "I am thrilled to what you'll be able to do. You were surely rebel when human!" he chuckled.

_Wait, _when_ human?_

"You are changing. Changing into a vampire."

The fire stopped just when he said, Vampire. I opened my eyes. I could see _everything_. Everywhere! I saw about a mile farther than I was. I felt strong and agile. I flexed my arms and heard a laugh. I crouched defensively. A surprising growl came from my teeth. I looked at a man, pale. He had sinister red eyes and black hair that reached under his shoulder.

"Welcome, Jane!" he thrilled. I looked at him confused and un crouched.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. I was surprised to hear my voice. It sounded like velvet. Soft, and sweet, and terifying in some ways. I flinched.

"Oh, do not fear me, Jane. I know everything about you and your brother, Alec." I gasped. He knew about Alec? I took a step forward and took a deep breath. That hurt my throat a lot. It was like somebody put flames into it. My stomach revolved and there was something that flowed in my mouth. My muscles, ready to spring. Aro took a cautious step back.

"Careful." he said to another vampire. "She is thirsty."

Oh. Right. Blood. Thirst.

The liquid flowed again in my mouth. Aro smiled at me warmly.

"Bring her." he said calmly to someone else. Suddenly, a man appeared. AA vampire I guessed. He had my mom in his arms. She looked at me. And I, without thinking, sprang at her. My mind disconnecting from my body. The scent of her pulled me towards her. I simply bit her neck, and felt the warm pulse of her blood under my lips. Her blood was warm, and sweet. With a hint of marrijuana. Though, I really enjoyed it. I threw the corpse away. Suddenly, another vampire appeared. I looked at him intently and he fell to the floor. I didn't even touch him.

He screamed and twiched on the floor. I kept looking at him and wishing he was in pain. He twiched even more. I looked away from him, to Aro and raised my eyebrows in panic.

"Jane! You are amazing!" he yelled. So I did that to the vampire? I sent him pain and made him feel it? Hmm. I _was _amazing. I smiled evilly towards my mother, and wished her as much pain as I could handle.


	3. Chapter 3

My mother did nothing in respect of my wave of pain. I growled.

"How do I do it?" I asked through my teeth. I really wanted my mom to suffer now. She deserved more pain than the one of my burning, the one that was still in my throat. A hiss came between my clenched teeth.

"Breathe, Jane, dear. Your mother is dead." Aro said with a hint of amusement in his tone.

"What?" Aro chuckled and looked at me. I flinched from the color of his eyes. I had seen them before, but with a blurt vision. It was terrifying, yet comfortable how they looked at me. He chuckled again and took my hand. I stared at him and raised my eyebrows. What was he doing? I felt an urge to rip his hand off, but I controlled it.

"Ah. You are quite amusing." he breathed. The scent of his breath was unbelievably sweet. It didn't smell like cologne or any perfume... It was better. Aro laughed a shaky laugh and let my hand go.

"Come, Jane! We have so much to teach you!" he said between laughs. I stood there, frozen. He seemed like a good guy. I hesitantly followed him through the metal door.

"Here dear," he said, handing me a black robe. "You'll need this."

I eyed him suspiciously while taking the robe and putting it on. He laughed at my expression and took another robe, a red one rather than black, and then put one hand on my shoulder. Again, I felt the urge to shake him off and rip him apart, but I reminded myself to behave. Aro led me to a dark place. To an underground cave and to an elevator, to another cave to a dark room. I could hear other conversations from other rooms.

"I'll bring in more tonight. I head Aro brought two new members." a female voice said. I heard a scoff and a giggle.

"Alec and Jane, I believe..." said a wary male, deep voice, though it sounded so soft!

"Yes. The witch twins, or so they're called. The little girl turned out to be fantastic!" Aro exclaimed as he led us to where the commotion was happening.

There were four other vampires in the room, two males and two females. All extremely beautiful, with the same pale skin and red eyes as Aro, they seemed really fragile. Like they could snap in any moment. Though they didn't feel that way, Aro's hand was firm and hard on my shoulder... Like a rock. I wondered if my skin would feel the same.

"Dear Jane, would you demonstrate your gift to us?" said the man with the hoarse but soft voice I had heard before. I nodded weakly, not sure what he was talking about. Aro laughed, it sounded like windchimes brushing against each other.

"Your gift, my dear, is what you brought from your human life to immortality." he said serious but amazed.

Ah, so the pain thing I did was my gift. This didn't surprise me, I did get on people's nerves in human life. Though that was merely a blur. Irritated, I looked farther but saw only a blur of things. It was exhausting to search for human memories! Though there was one I did remember... I shrugged the thought off.

"On who?" I breathed.

"Me, of course." said the man with the soft voice.

"Sure." I muttered. Aro laughed again. He seemed to be really optimistic. Weird... But nice in a way.

"That is Marcus, dear one. This is Caius,"-he pointed at a blonde man who was sitting on a throne-,"...This is Heidi,"-he pointed at a feline woman who was neatly dressed. She wore a beautiful khaki dress that fitted her slim shape perfectly. And so I realized, I envied her. I snapped my eyes away from her.

"And this is Amithen." he said calmly. I turned to him and followed his gaze to a redhead vampire that was standing in front of us. She was pale too, but not as pale as the others, her ivory skin was beautiful though. It emphazized her thick, black messy curls. I nodded weakly and turned to Aro. He stared back smiling and nodded towards Marcus, the man with the soft voice.

"Jane." he commanded.

I took a deep breath and forced pain into him. I heard a growl and a moan come from somewhere in the room. I turned to see who had made the noise, crouching deffensively. I locked my eyes in the author of the growl, Amithen.

She threw herself at me and I immediately knew my defense.

"Pain." I murmured smugly. She stopped a meter away from me, falling to the floor. I sent more waves of pain and torture to her, making her scream and twich on the floor. I shot a cautious glance at Aro, but he didn't seem troubled with my behavior. In fact, every witness looked amused. I turned to Amithen. She was still screaming in pain, but she opened her eyes a little. I forced more pain on her. And then I realized...

I was new to the world. New to myself. I was a vampire and she was my enemy. Instinctively, I launched myself at her and tore her head off her body with a loud screetching noise. I smiled in pleasure.


	4. Chapter 4

Aro laughed and clapped his hands. I stared at him and smiled a little. I felt really comfortable with him.

"Well done, dear! Well done!" he encouraged. I felt really smug as I looked at the corpse of Amithen. Her head was separated from her head, though there was no blood. Only frozen-like pieces of crystal in the place of her muscles. I examined it.

"Did I kill her?" I asked Aro, not really caring.

"No, love." he said. Did I imagine a hint of regret in his tone?

"She's only broken. Well, we better start the fire before she glues herself back on." he said totally calm. So, they were going to burn her? Just because I attacked her? Or was there another reason? Was there even a reason? Wasn't she dead already? The question escaped from my lips.

"What do you mean 'burn her'? I thought I had killed her already..."

"No, dear. You see, the only way to kill a vampire is to rip them apart and burn the pieces." he chuckled. "Or just throw them to the fire." I flinched at the memory of the fire. It burned my throat and I grabbed it in a flash.

"I think I'm... Thirsty." I explained. Aro smiled at me and nodded.

"Heidi will be here shortly with our food."

"I'd suggest she goes to her new room to eat. She is only a newborn, afterall." Caius cautioned. Newborn? I was fourteen!

"I'm actually fourteen." I said sarcastically. "As in fourteen years." Caius stared at me with raging eyes. I laughed coldly.

"Peace, brother." Aro chided him. He turned to look at me.

"Newborn, as in newborn vampire, love." he corrected. I shrugged. He chuckled and took my hand again. I sighed quietly, making my throat burn. It was hard to ignore, it was as if somebody put lava rocks in there. I screamed in pain.

"Jane! Dear, what's wrong?" he asked, startled.

"My throat! It's burning!" I screamed falling to the floor. I took a breath through my mouth.

"Marcus, Caius," he called his brothers. "I'll be out with Jane. Tell Heidi thanks anyways." he said formally. He looked at me and dragged me softly outside. "Cover up." he ordered. I immediately threw the cape over my head with my black cloak. He did the same and jumped to a ceiling. My eyes widened in awe.

"How did you?" I paused. "It was so tall..."

"Vampire!" he smiled. He jumped back to me. "Here are the basics, dear. You are a newborn vampire. You are stronger than the rest of us, but only temporarily since the blood from your tissues still travels through you, though you will be really thirsty, more than the rest, for a year or two. Your skin is pale, cold and hard like all of us. Oh, and you sparkle in the sunlight." he said cooly and calmly. I stood there frozen, like a rock, indeed.

Aro laughed loudly. "Lets hunt!" he cheered.


	5. Chapter 5

That word made my throat burst into flames again. I gulped and nodded smugly. I knew what I wanted to do. But I had to ask Aro first. Aro seemed like an undertanding man. He always laughed at my reactions and words. Surely this would pass that wall too.

"Aro?" I asked in a monotone.

"Yes, dear?" he answered with a smile. I glanced at him, smiling back a little.

"Would you mind if I hunted alone?" I said quickly. Not wanting to upset him. I really liked that he was really cheerful. Just like my brother. I bit my tounge. Oh, how I missed him. He was like my other half in a way. We really got along, not like most siblings, we cared and loved each other. I was really going to miss him.

"Of course I don't mind!" he interrupted my misery. "Have fun! But remember, after you're done hide the corpses very well so they won't be found by other humans. And don't get seen please, dear." he pleaded. Simple, I could do that. I nodded and he rose to his feet.

"Follow my scent to the castle." he added smoothly.

I smiled and turned away, jumping to a roof where I had a view. The scent of human blood filled my lungs. I took a deep breath. My mouth flowed with liquid and my stomach twisted. My muscles coiled to spring at the four humans waiting below me. I growled with thirst and jumped at the nearest one of them. She opened her mouth to scream just in the second that I sank my powerful teeth through her neck. It was easy, like biting into butter. I sucked and gulped her delicious and thirst quenching blood.

The other three women turned to stare at me. I hissed. They would scream and I would get caught. I knew that. I couldn't let that happen. Aro told me not to! And what if somebody saw a vampire feeding? What they had done to Alec and I at the firebone... I had to make them quiet!

I sent a weak wave of pain, making them moan only. I snapped all three of their necks in half a second and emptied the bodies. Their blood warmed my body from head to toe and quenched all my thirst, leaving the sweet taste of it in my mouth. I looked at my clothes. I had a dress, of course. It was black and it reached to the floor. Long sleeved and shoulderless. I groaned. It was all torn and full of blood! I was a mess. I straightened my loose and long hair into a neat bun. I looked around for something that could cover me up. I sighed in relief. Lucky I had left my cloak on the floor. I quickly put it on and hid my mess under it. I looked at the four empty corpses. Where was I going to hide them? Stupid. I was being stupid.

I suddenly heard a gasp. I growled and settled into a crouch. I prepared to send the waves of pain if someone was too near, but I relaxed as I saw who it was. I almost chocked with happiness.. Miracles did happen.

"Alec." I breathed.


	6. Chapter 6

He stared at me, his mouth hanging open. I stared back.  
>I was sure this was Alec, I obviously recognized my own twin brother. But there was something different from his features that made him a stranger to me... His face looked angelic now. He was beautiful, I had to admit. I cocked my head to the side, curious.<br>"Jane?" he whispered. Even in a whisper, his voice sounded all wrong. Like velvet, soft and sweet, yet terrifying in some ways.  
>Just like mine.<br>I gasped as the answer to his strangeness hit me.  
>"Alec! You're a vampire!" I exclaimed happily. He was immortal, just like me. We were much more better than those ugly humans that surrounded us. We were powerful, and strong. And gifted.<br>He smiled at me warmly.  
>"It seems as you are too, sister." he said lightly. I smiled back smugly and took his hand.<br>"I did make a mess of my dress," I admitted. The cloak barely helped cover up my bloody dress. "But tell me, brother, how did you get here?" I asked him, eyeing the black cloak he had laid over his shoulder. It was just like mine.  
>"Hmm." I murmured.<br>"Jane, Alec! I knew I'd find you here!" Aro suddenly interrupted. He had Heidi with him. I shrugged and looked at her smugly.  
>"Yes." I said neutrally, bored.<br>"Are you done hunting, dear?" Aro asked, a bit preocupied. I took a deep breath through my nose. It did sting, in a level I couldn't ignore, but could live with.  
>"Not quite." I admitted. Some more blood wouldn't hurt me. And it should get rid of the fire in my throat. I gulped.<br>"I've only had two." Alec said lightly, looking at me from the corner of his eye. I'd never noticed, but his eyes were a bright shade of red. It didn't startle me anymore. I probably had the same eye color now. Alec shrugged slightly. "I'm still burning a bit." he muttered. He looked at Aro, I followed his glance.  
>"Say no more!" Aro laughed. "Heidi?" he motioned her to speak.<br>"Right. Follow me." she answered. I scoffed and Alec took my hand, rolling his eyes and leading me forward.

"This is your room, Jane." she said smiling. I just nodded and walked in.  
>It was huge, perhaps the triple size of my mothers bedroom, but that didn't even seem enough. There was a bid makeup station made of pure gold. A big mirror and a large leather sofa. There was a little gate on the floor. I raised my eyebrows.<br>"No bed?" I asked Heidi. She smiled widely.  
>"You don't sleep. In fact, nobody here does." she said smirking. Ha ha ha.<br>Vampire feature?" I asked bored. I didn't really care. I had a room all to myself. That was the important thing.  
>"Indeed." she said excitedly. She cleared her throat. "I'll be back with dessert shortly." she announced and she walked away. I huffed. Whatever, make her bring my food to me. She closed the door behind her lightly, I heard her footsteps announcing her leaving.<br>I went to sit on the makeup station. Now that was the most beautiful thing I'd seen. I glanced at the mirror, and saw a stranger staring at me.  
>She was pale, really pale, but it looked beautiful on her. Her full lips were an exquisite tone of pink and red, emphasizing her big rounded red eyes. Her eyelids were a shade or lavender, which looked lovely on her pale skin. Her face looked childish, altogether. But adorable and sinister at the same time. The stranger looked at me with curious eyes. It suddenly sunk in that I was the stranger. But holy crow! How did I get so beautiful? In human life I was fragile, my skin almost see-through. My eyes had bags under them and scars covered my cheeks and lips. I was all healed now, even more perfectionized than before. I touched my neck and felt it. It was hard like a rock, but the softest, most smooth and perfect texture. Like silk. I sat there like an idiot looking at my perfect face, when I suddenly heard a knock.<br>"Come in." I answered quietly, still shocked from what I had seen.  
>Aro came through the door.<br>"Jane, love... Heidi is here with dessert, but I need to explain something first." he said smiling.  
>"Go ahead." I turned to look at him.<br>"Well, it is in the nature of a vampire to be owning. And it will be more powerful on you since you are just hours old to this new life. We'd like to ask you to eat in here instead than with the rest of us. Please understand that it is for your own safety, love." he explained. "Some of us get overprotective sometimes." he chuckled.  
>"Sure. No problem." I said smiling. It was fine for me. I really didn't care.<br>Aro just nodded and left. "Oh, and don't breathe." he added. He was thirsty, I guessed. In the second he left, Heidi came in.  
>"Jane, I brought some tourists." she said as she winked. Oh so that was what they meant when they said 'bringing food'. Heidi was apparently responsible for that matter. I smiled evilly and nodded.<br>"Let them in." I commanded, eager for their blood. She smiled back and motioned three humans to come into my room. I heard their warm and juicy heartbeats as they entered the room. I could taste their mouthwatering scent in the back of my mouth, though I was not breathing, I wished they'd hurry up. Heidi shot a cautious glance at me and murmured as quietly as she could. "They're supposed to be here for a tour of the room of the wife of Saint Marcus."  
>I nodded.<br>"Can they have a chance to scream?" I asked quietly and quickly too. I knew the three humans would not be able to hear or grasp what we were saying. Heidi nodded calmly and smiled.  
>"Enjoy!" she exclaimed. Only I knew she was talking to me exclusively. I took a deep breath, letting their scent push deep into my lungs and take over my mind completely.<br>"Well," I said as I locked the door behind me. The three humans stared at me uncomfortably and awed at the same time. There were two females, about twenty five years each and one male around his sixteens. I smiled widely, baring my set of perfect teeth and sent them a wave of pain. The three of them screamed, something I enjoyed watching. They all fell to the floor and twitched and gasped for air as my pain revolved and took control of them entirely.  
>"I guess this is the end for you." I said. I put my lips on the throat of the male, feeling his pulse, inhaling his sweet scent, and bit easily through his skin. The other two females watched in horror as I sucked the life out of the male. I quickly finished off the other two, their blood incredibly warm and sweet, and unlocked to door. Heidi immediately came in.<br>"Fun, isn't it?" she asked smirking.  
>"You have no idea." I said, showing off my pile of emptied bodies at her.<br>"Where do I dispose of these?" I asked pointing at them.  
>She smiled. "Allow me."<br>She took the three bodies over her shoulder without difficulty and opened the little doo. That was on the floor. She threw the three bodies there and then took a lighter and threw it down there, burning the bodies.  
>"There." she said smiling. "I'll be out with Aro if you need me for anything." she hinted. I nodded slowly and closed the door behind her as she left.<br>I sat down on the leather sofa and started thinking rationally.  
>First, I was a vampire. A newborn vampire, as many had corrected. That came with basic stuff like perfection, the demonic red eyes, the inhuman strenghth Heidi had just demonstrated. The unbearable thirst and fire you felt. Also things that Aro had mentioned, the sparkling in the sunlight, the speed and agility.<br>Humans on the other hand were slow and fragile. Full of flaws and imperfections that made them all different. But overall, they were weak. Weak as a ladybug compared to a bear. They were only prey, afterall. Weak, vunerable prey for us vampires. New to this life, and I already knew I was going to succeed and be powerful. Besides, some of us like Alec and I, who had an extra sense or gift. Together, we were unstoppable. We were at last important.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yes. And your purpose was to succeed?" I asked coldy. Romero looked at me with pleading eyes. Silly. He expected that he'd survive.

"I didn't know the laws!" he yelled worried. "I... I thouhght they would be under control!" he continued. Nevertheless, he _was_ going to die. Whether he knew the rules or not.

"The Volturi don't give second chances." I said bored. Why couldn't he just shut up and accept the consequences? I sighed impatiently and sent a wave of pain to him.

He screamed loudly in pain, his eyes going blank. I smiled amused and bored at the same time.

"Please! I'll do anything!" he kept asking. Well, we would keep him, except he wasn't useful at _all_. He was another unworthy and souless vampire. Not one gift or anything important that served the Volturi coven. I rolled my eyes at him and raised one hand.

"Felix." I said in a monotone. Felix was responsible of all the violent acts. I would do it myself, but I prefered to make them suffer instead of sending them to rest. I raised my hand, motioning Felix to wait, and sent my strongest wave of pain to Romero, making him scream and twitch on the floor.

"KILL ME! KILL ME NOW!" he pleaded. I smiled at him my innocent smile.

"If you wish." I chuckled and left the room. All I heard was the screeching noise of his neck being torn appart from his body and the sound of the crunching it made.

Alec was waiting for me in my room.

"Jane." he said taking my hand. I smiled at him.

"Hard night." I muttered. "I'm thirsty!" I moaned at him. He smirked.

"Heidi just arrived with our meals." he said smiling widely. I shighed, that burned my throat, but not as much as always. My eyes were black, full of thirst. I took a deep breath and smelled the sweet scent of about nineteen humans waiting. Insinctively and without thinking, I lurched at three of them at a time, and killed them. _Delicious! _My inner self thought. I always had a monologue with myself. I smirked as I burned the corpses of the children I had just drank. I glanced at Alec, who was sitting over his bodies and smiling with pleasure. I tore an arm of a human and threw it at him playfully. His return smile was funny, it made me laugh in my bell-like voice.

"We're not supposed to play with our food, sister." he mocked. I stuck my tounge at him and sank my teeth in the last human. His blood was cold and tasted a little bitter, but it was still good for my throat. I sighed.

Screw the humans.


End file.
